Sayonara anata ni
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Un asesino... Un amor prohibido... Una despedida amarga... Adios, mi amor... -Yaoi Lucky-
1. Asesino Mudo

_Luna: Nuevo fic... Aun que bueno... Este solo contará con dos únicos capítulos. Este es cortito pero el siguiente será ya más largo. Espero que os guste._

_AVISOS – Es un fic yaoi, si no te gusta vete por donde has venido. – Es un AU – Como no podia ser diferente es un Lucky (TykixLavi) – -man le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura-sama._

**Sayonara anata ni**

"_¿Día?... No sé ni qué día es... Todo lo que sé es que llevo aquí encerrado trece años. Trece años en esta fría cárcel, con la única luz que entra por una pequeña ventana en una de las cuatro paredes que me alejan del mundo. Tyki Mikk es mi nombre y tengo suerte de aún poder recordarlo. Mi mundo se resumía en esta oscura cárcel... Oscura, hasta que él llegó y la iluminó con la luz más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto._

_Tyki Mikk es mi nombre... Y esta es mi historia desde el día que le conocí, a él, a mi ángel. Lavi."_

**Capítulo 1: Asesino mudo.**

Humedad y oscuridad era lo que reinaba en el pequeño calabozo donde se encontraba, día sí y día también desde hacia ya muchos años, el asesino mudo, el que llevaba por nombre, Tyki Mikk. Sin previo aviso la puerta a tan horrendo lugar se abrió de golpe, aun que Tyki, acostado sobre el lugar al que llamaba "cama" ni se inmuto, y por ella entraron un pequeño anciano, dos grandes hombres que iban de guardaespaldas y un joven pelirrojo.

El anciano Bookman se acercó al preso y tiro de una de las cadenas que le apresaban para que no pudiera escapar de aquel lugar.

-¡Levantate ya!- Le gritó.- Quiero que conozcas a la persona que se hará cargo de tí a partir de ahora.

Tyki se levantó y miró con gran curiosidad al nuevo joven mientras empezaba a pensar cuanto duraría este antes de irse corriendo de puro miedo, el anterior solo había durado tres semanas. Miró fijamente al... pequeño. Si, eso le pareció, pequeño, no era más que un crío para el. No le importaría saber que edad tenía pero tampoco iba a preguntar. Él... ya no hablaba.

_POV DE LAVI_

_Era la primera vez en mis dieciocho años de vida que entraba en aquel lugar y jamás me imaginé que vería lo que estaba viendo. Me mantenía en silencio observando a aquel hombre desde detrás de los guardaespaldas de mi abuelo y debo confesar que estaba muerto de miedo. Había oído historias terribles sobre él y yo mismo pude ver que realmente tenía ojos de asesino. Me daba miedo aquel hombre, pero debería superarlo si iba a compartir tiempo con él. Solo esperaba que no se le pasara por la cabeza matarme a mí tambien. Me ponía nervioso que me mirara tan fijamente. Sus ojos resplandecían con un extraño color dorado._

_FIN DEL POV_

Tyki quiso acercarse a Lavi, pero los guardaespaldas no se lo permitían y tampoco es que el fuera a pelearse y mucho menos estando encadenado, ya sabía cual sería el resultado. El viejo Bookman le miró seriamente.

-Mas te vale no hacerle nada a Lavi y no se te ocurra intentar asustarle, el no huirá.

La curiosidad de Tyki aumentó al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo. "Lavi..." Pensó para sí. Si no iba a huír quiza pudiera divertirse mucho con él.

Todos abandonaron el pequeño calabozo, todos menos Lavi quien miraba con temor al moreno mientras caminaba por el lugar procurando no acercarse mucho a él.

-Te... Te llamas Tyki, ¿no es así?- No recibió respuesta, pero lo siguió intentando.- Yo soy Lavi.- Volvió a esperar una respuesta que no llegó, solo era intensamente observado por el moreno.- A partir de hoy me encargaré de que estés bien.- Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.- O al menos... todo lo bien que se puede estar aquí.- El silencio en el que estaba todo cuando él no hablaba era de lo más incomodo.

Le daba miedo que Tyki no le hablara y que solo le mirara así, por que estaría pensando como matarle y, seguramente, jactarse mostrando su obra a todo el mundo contando como lo había hecho. Aquel silencio se mantuvo por un buen rato hasta que no tuvo mas remedio que romperlo él mismo.

-Bu-Bueno... Te veo luego, cuando venga a traerte la comida.- Dijo nervioso y apurando el paso para salir de ahí. Se dio cuenta de que Tyki le seguía pero las cadenas que le retenían, para suerte del pelirrojo, no le permitian salir de su celda. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima y ya sin decir palabra, cerró la puerta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ xXx ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aquel luego no tardó en llegar y Lavi tuvo que volver a aquel lugar llevando la comida de Tyki al cual estaba dispuesto a hacer hablar pasara lo que pasara. Con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta viéndole sentado a un lado de aquella cama. Parecía ausente, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada se perdía en los barrotes de una pequeña ventana que había en la parte alta del cuarto.

-¿Tyki Mikk?- Aún no sabía si debía llamarle de otra forma, si tutearle un poco o seguir llamandole por nombre y apellido.- Te traigo tu comida.- Se la dejo sobre la mesa y al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba se acercó a el y le movio la mano delante de la cara para ver si hacía algo.

Y vaya que si hizo algo. En un rápido movimiento agarró la mano de Lavi, que se movía frente a él, por la muñeca y le miró fijamente. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar un grito por el semejante susto que se llevó pero sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos. Era como si Tyki en lugar de hablar con palabras, se comunicase a través de aquellos orbes dorados.

El grito de Lavi había alertado a los guardias que entraron rapidamente a ver que sucedía y nada más ver como Tyki agarraba la mano del pelirrojo entraron dos de ellos a separarles tratando al moreno de forma no muy amistosa, cosa que, sin saber por que, enfadó a Lavi.

-¡Dejadle en paz! Él no estaba haciendo nada.- Los hombres dejaron a Tyki para ver al pelirrojo que les miraba mosqueado. Cogió al mayor apartandole de ellos.- Podeis marcharos, yo sé cuidarme solo y debo cuidarle a él.

-Con un asesino toda precaución es poca.- Dijo uno de los guardias antes de salir dejándoles solos de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Lavi mientras llevaba a Tyki a que se sentara y comiera algo, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta.

El mayor apenas comía nada, no parecía tener mucha hambre y aun que Lavi intentaba que comiera un poco más, este no estaba por la labor. Solo le quedaba seguir intentando que intercambiara algunas palabras con él y no quedarse en los monólogos que había tenído hasta ahora.

-Tyki... ¿Por que estás aquí?- Tampoco era eso lo que iba a preguntar, pero le daba curiosidad ya que Bookman no se lo había contado nunca, y quizá con una pregunta así lograra sacarle alguna palabra al moreno.

Tyki se sorprendió mucho al oír aquello, desde luego no era una pregunta que pudiera esperarse, nunca nadie le había preguntado algo semejante. Normalmente por las historias que oían sobre él tampoco se atrevían si quiera a hablarle. Desde luego aquel joven le estaba dando gratas sorpresas, pero no por ello iba a hablar. Solo le miró y... le sonrió.

Lavi se sentía muy nervioso estando con Tyki. Le tenía miedo ya que, a pesar de los hermosos ojos que este tenía, tambien tenía ojos de asesino. Estaba convencido de que había matado a gente, que no estaba ahí por error. Había oído historias de la gente que trabajaba ahí desde hacía más tiempo y no eran cosas muy alentadoras para su trabajo.

Decían que la primera persona que le había cuidado, como ahora debía hacer el mismo, apareció muerta por estrangulación a los pocos días de empezar y los que vinieron después no corrieron la misma suerte. Unos cuantos aparecían muertos justo al día siguiente, siempre desnucados o estrangulados, aun que tambien parecía ser que desde unos pocos antes de que llegara Lavi, en vez de morir algo pasaba que acababan huyendo y escapando aterrados y siempre dejando todo atrás, como huyendo de algo peor aun que la muerte.

Ninguna se podía confirmar ya que eran anteriores a su llegada y desde que el moreno estaba ahí no había abierto la boca. Nunca, jamás dijo nada.

-Al menos... Si no quieres responderme a eso... Puedes decirme por que es que nunca hablas...- No se creía lo que iba a decir.- Me... Me gustaría oír como suena tu voz... Sé que me meto donde no me llaman, pero me encantaría saberlo. No creo que no hables por que no te gusta tu voz ja, ja, ja...- En ese momento empezó a sentirse un poco tonto.

Lavi suspiró, Tyki seguía sin decir palabra, solo... le miraba. Igual que siempre. Cogió la comida que el moreno no había querido y se dispuso a salir aun que de nuevo era seguido de cerca por el mayor cosa que hizo que el miedo volviera a él y se apuró un poco. Se paralizó al sentir como Tyki le cogía de un brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-Que... ¿Qué haces?- No se movió ni un milimetro. Estaba completamente paralizado y más que lo estuvo cuando sintió el cálido abrazo que le daba Tyki. ¿Sería su forma de darle las gracias por la comida? No fue hasta que le soltó que Lavi giró el rostro a verle.- Te... veo mañana... Buenas noches.- No dijo más, tampoco era necesario. Los ojos de ambos hablaban por ellos. Lavi abandonó aquella celda con una extraña y confusa sensación.

Tyki solo volvió a sentarse y hundirse en sus pensamientos. Lavi por su parte debía hacer tiempo hasta la hora de prepararle la cena al sexy prisionero. Si, así era como le llamaría en su mente a partir de ese momento. Lo que decidió no fue otra cosa que ir con uno de sus mejores amigos dentro de aquel gran lugar. Alguien que llevaba ahí más tiempo que él y si estaba de buen humor podría contarle algo sobre el moreno.

-¡Yuu-chan!- Le llamo saliendo a la zona de entrenamiento aun que llamarle por el nombre de pila al peliazul solo le hizo ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de este que detuvo su sesión en solitario.

-No me llames así baka usagi. Te dije cientos de veces que me llames solo Kanda.

-Ya, ya.- Le quitó importancia al asunto.- Solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas.- Sonreía como un niño pequeño con juguetes nuevos.

-¿Sobre qué?- Arqueó una ceja extrañado.

Kanda Yuu, era el adiestrador de los nuevos guardias. A pesar de ser por varios años más joven que la gente que entrenaba era realmente bueno en la lucha además de que nunca se separaba de su gran amiga Mugen. Su katana y arma predilecta.

-Es un asesino, no tienes por que saber más

-¿Pero que hizo para estar aquí encerrado? Él no habla y me gustaría saberlo.

-Bookman nos tiene prohibido contarlo, pero quien sabe... Sí aguantas con "ese" el tiempo suficiente quizá consigas ser la primera persona a la que le hable y él mismo te lo cuente.

Con un puchero Lavi dejó que Kanda siguiera con los entrenamientos, pero no se fue, se quedó allí observando, aun que estaba mas centrado en sus propios pensamientos. "Ser la primera persona a la que le hable... Eso... Realmente me gustaría." Y vaya si le gustaba ya que de solo imaginárselo una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Se imaginaba la voz de Tyki realmente muy sexy, acorde a su aspecto.

¡Así era! Había tomado una decisión. Aguantaría con él el tiempo que hiciera falta con tal de lograr sacarle alguna palabra. Si algo era el pelirrojo era cabezota y no se rendiría facilmente. Cada vez que entrara a la celda empezaría a hablar con él y solo debía esperar una respuesta. Aun que solo fuera para pedirle que se callara. Algo debía funcionar y él lograría hacerle hablar. Sería... El primero en oirle hablar en aquel lugar.

**Continuará**

_Luna: Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí la nena siente bajón T_T … Es lo que pasa cuando eres bipolar T_T … Pero eso tiene sus consecuencias... Atentos al dato... Si no tengo minimo 5 reviews, no publicare el siguiente capitulo. Sip... Se le puede llamar chantaje. Necesito mimos de mis lectores T_T_

_Sin mas que decir... Algun review?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	2. Adios mi amor

_Luna: Aquí se deja el capítulo segundo y tambien el ultimo. Este es mas largo ya que uni el segundo y tercer capitulo en uno solo. Es un capítulo menos, pero se hace más largo este. MIL GRACIAS A MI M&M por su ayuda. Sin mas dilación, os dejo que lo leais._

– _**AVISO –** Las partes en cursiva son todas descritas, en primera persona, por Lavi._

**Capítulo 2: Adiós... mi amor.**

_Ya han pasado tres meses... Tres meses de incansable silencio por parte de Tyki, aun que los esfuerzos de Lavi por oírle hablar no eran pocos. Cada dia, cada momento en que el pelirrojo entraba en aquella celda ya lo hacía hablando cual cotorra pero todo lo que recibía era el sepulcral silencio del moreno. Él siempre hablaba, nunca callaba, aun cuando no sabía ya que decir empezaba a inventarse historias, lo que fuera con tal de oír una minima palabra. Jamás le escuchó... Ni una queja para decirle que se callara._

_También había intentado que le contara a que se debía que Bookman le hubiese castigado de nuevo... Había pasado de tener que llevarle tres comidas al día a llevarle ya solo una, aun que por ese mismo motivo tambien procuraba que fuese más abundante y completa, aun que Tyki tampoco colaboraba mucho pues siempre comía solo lo justo._

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Lavi se disponía a pasar por la celda de Tyki para llevarle la comida, lo que no había predicho y le tuvo algunas horas esperando a la puerta, fue que Bookman estaba reunido con él. Le vio salir junto con sus matones aun que en aquel momento solo se miraron sin que nadie dijera nada y acto seguido entró para dejarle la comida aun que a punto estuvo de tirarla todo al suelo al ver aquello.

Tyki estaba tirado en el suelo junto a su cama con numerosos golpes en el cuerpo y algunas heridas abiertas. Lavi se odió por tardar tanto en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo dejó la comida del moreno en la mesa y se acercó corriendo hacia el con un rostro de enorme preocupación.

-¡Tyki! ¿Estas bien?- Vaya pregunta más estúpida que hacía... Estaba claro a simple vista que no estaba bien en absoluto.- ¿Que te pasó? Tyki...- Quiso hacer algo por el, limpiar sus heridas al menos pero el mayor le detuvo y le miró fijamente a los ojos... De nuevo aquella mirada solo que esta vez y para sorpresa de Lavi vino algo más.

-No... Lavi...- El nombrado abrió el ojo lo más que pudo mirando fijamente al moreno.

-Tyki tu...- No se podía creer que le hubiese hablado y más aun... ¡Había dicho su nombre! Aquello le emocionaba. Que bien sonaba su nombre dicho por el moreno, con esa voz tan grave y sexy... Aun que no era tiempo de pensar en eso, estaba herido y debía ayudarle.- Estas herido... Mi deber es ayudarte, no puedo dejarte así.

-Los guardaespaldas de Bookman... ellos fueron los que me hicieron esto... Si se entera de que me curaste... te castigará... Tu deber solo es darme de comer...

-¡No puedo dejarte asi!

-¡No tienes más opción!

Se hizo el silencio... No le gustaba, pero Tyki tenía razón por lo que solo pudo ayudarle a levantarse y sentarle a la mesa para que comiera. En aquel momento fue que no pudo contener una suave risa y una feliz y enorme sonrisa lo cual llamo la atencion del moreno que le miró interrogante.

-Ya tenía ganas... de oír tu voz...- Dijo bajando la mirada sonrojado mientras Tyki le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Mi voz? … ¿Para qué?

-Es que... como jamás hablabas por mucho que lo intentara... Empezaba a pensar que realmente eras mudo.

-En un lugar como este debes tener cuidado con lo que dices y, para estar seguro de no decir nada que no debiera, preferí callar.- Lavi le miraba guardando silencio.- ¿Te gusta mi voz?

Lavi se sonrojó visiblemente y volvía a bajar la mirada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía contarle la verdad, que adoraba su voz, que era sexy, muy acorde con su aspecto. ¿Qué pasaría si Tyki se enteraba de esos pensamientos que tenía sobre él en que le decía lo mucho que le amaba y menos todavía le contaría lo que le deseaba por las noches, que las pocas veces que había estado entre sus brazos habían sido maravillosos y que deseaba más que nada, repetir, por que se sentían tan fuertes y seguros... Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba tardando en responder y eso tambien daba problemas por lo que, aún ligeramente sonrojado le miró tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-No es... una mala voz.- Supuso que aquella respuesta era bastante neutral setimentalmente hablando.

-Me alegra saber eso.- Le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Tyki comió bajo la atenta mirada de Lavi adornada con una sonrisa, aun que lo ocurrido tampoco es que le hubiese dado mucho apetito y seguía comiendo poco, como siempre.

Acabado y recogiendo se giró un segundo a hablarle.

-Tyki... Yo quiero ayudarte... aun que pueda darme problemas con Bookman.

… _Tyki no volvió a decir nada más... Volvió a su voto de silencio. No me gustó aquello pues sin saber el motivo me sentía culpable. Me dedicaba a interpretar sus miradas, pues ni yo hablaba ya tanto como antes. Había algo especial en mi interior, que fue creciendo día tras día, hasta el punto de que ya no podía pasar ni un segundo sin pensar en aquel asesino._

_Los dias iban pasando y se convertían en semanas y estas a su vez se hacían meses. Meses de silencios nerviosos por mi parte y tranquilos y agradables por la suya. Alguna vez que trataba de hablar me sonrojaba y me cortaba... Hasta dejaba de hablar muchas veces solo para que no se diera cuenta... Aun que era muy obvio y sabía perfectamente que él no era ningun tonto que no se diera cuenta de algo así. Siempre que pasaba el me miraba y parecía reirse de mí por actuar así... Igual solo soy un crío comparado con el... Al fin y al cabo apenas tengo diecinueve años recien cumplidos, y en mitad del verano... uno puede llegar a hacer muchas locuras... Locuras que te llenan pero tienen consecuencias. Y un año despues de haber conocido a aquel asesino mudo..._

-Vengo a traer la comida del recluso, ¿cómo que no podéis dejarme pasar?- Lavi se encontraba a las puertas del calabozo llevando una bandeja para Tyki, pero los guardias de la puerta no le dejaban pasar.

-Bookman fue muy claro, "nadie puede entrar aquí sin mi consentimiento expreso". Si Bookman no lo ordena, no podemos dejarle entrar.

Lavi, indignado, agarró con fuerza y frustración la bandeja antes de darse la vuelta y llevar todo de vuelta a la cocina. Para un día que se había preparado a conciencia lo que iba a decirle para no sonrojarse... y no le dejaban verle... Encima pasaría sin comer, aquello si que le preocupaba.

Subió a su cuarto, dejándose caer sobre la cama sin dejar de pensar en su sexy y secreto amante... Y tan secreto... Solo él le veía así, le llamaba su "amante" sin el consentimiento de la otra parte implicada, pero a quien le importaba. Tyki el dueño de sus sueños y más intimos deseos y mientras no lo dijese en alto, sería su amante.

Ya era tarde entonces, tanto que la noche no se hizo esperar demasiado y fue en ese momento que se decidió a actuar. Vería a Tyki y hablaría con el costara lo que le costara. Se levantó de la cama y asomando la cabeza por la puerta se aseguró de que nadie transitaba los pasillos. Todo se sentía muy tranquilo. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta del calabozo que para su sorpresa, esa noche, no tenía a nadie vigilando.

Por precaución acercó el oido a la puerta para ver si se escuchaba algo del interior y algo si pudo escuchar. Se podía distinguir la voz baja de su abuelo y mentor, así como algunos golpes y ciertas, aun que escasas, quejas del preso. Aquello le respondía a Lavi algunas preguntas, como el motivo de que todo estuviera tan vacío, sabía que a Bookman no le gustaba tener público cuando estaba con Tyki y eso incluía posibles personas escuchando a escondidas como ahora hacía el mismo.

El ruído le hizo imaginar, para su desgracia, que no era una simple discusión o pelea... realmente se ensañaban con el moreno y aquello le llenaba de rabia, aun que contra ellos en aquel momento nada podía hacer.

Se quedó escuchando hasta que un ruído tras la puerta llamó su atención... Iban a abrir la puerta y se llevaría una dura reprimenda si le descubrían, pero seguro después llegarían los guardas, así que debía hacer algo para ver a Tyki. Se escondió junto a las escaleras y espero a que Bookman se alejara con sus guardaespaldas y casi al instante, se acercó corriendo a la puerta y entró al calabozo.

Lo que vió solo causo que unas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro casi sin percatarse de ello. Su amante secreto... su hombre de ojos dorados y brillantes como el sol, se encontraba sobre su cama, con la camisa abierta, ya que los botones estaban todos rotos, con visibles moratones por el torso y un pequeño camino de sangre caía de su boca.

-Ty...ki...- Susurró su nombre y aun que apenas se escuchó el nombrado se giró a mirarle con sorpresa, pues ni la había escuchado llegar.- ¿Que te ha... pasado?- Como si no lo supiera. Tyki seguía sin hablar, aun que no pudo reprimir algunos quejidos de dolor al incorporarse. Lavi se apresuró a acercarse para impedírselo.- ¡No seas estúpido! No puedes moverte en este estado.- Le obligó a acostarse de nuevo aun que éste se negó. Se levantó de la cama y tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros para plantarle un inesperado beso en los labios.

Lavi se vió sorprendido por aquello, tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de eso, le correspondió con amor y con algo de temor, algo en su interior le decía que aquello no era buena idea, pero por mucho que pensara eso... Sus manos pasaron a la nuca del moreno profundizando más el beso, abriendo su boca y permitiéndole explorarla a su antojo mientras este bajaba sus manos a la cadera del pelirrojo.

En aquel momento todo era perfecto, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquel maravilloso beso mientras que Lavi en su interior gritaba de felicidad, aquello que tantas veces había soñado, se hacía realidad, aun que... a la realidad regresaron ambos cuando escucharon que algo.

-¡Lavi-sama!- Una de las trabajadoras estaba dentro del calabozo sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Tyki y Lavi se separaron al instante.

-Mi-Miranda... N-No es lo que parece...- Les había visto besándose... ¿Qué no era lo que parecía? Vaya si lo era, pero que iba a decir.

-N-No... Disculpe... Bookman me envió a traer un poco de agua, no sabía que estaba aquí... ¿Debí haber llamado?

La mujer salió corriendo del lugar, más que nada por el terror que le tenía a Tyki y más por la forma en que la miraba, seguro, por haber interrumpido aquel momento. Lavi suspiró, miró la puerta por donde se había marchado la chica y luego se giro a ver al moreno. Se acercó lentamente y le dio un rápido y corto beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios antes de salir tambien del calabozo y aun que sintió que debía ir a ver a Miranda, decidió que lo mejor era ir por el resto de esa noche a su cuarto. Ya al siguiente día hablaría con ella y con Bookman, pues tenía asuntos con él, pues la mujer había dicho que le había mandado llevar algo de agua para Tyki... ¡Ese era su trabajo! ¿Por qué ahora lo hacía otra persona y además sin ser avisado... Muchas cosas que solucionar...

Al llegar a su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama, tenía mucho en la cabeza y no se veía capaz de dormir.

_Me desperté a primera hora de la mañana... Apenas había dormido, pero nada era relevante en ese momento, no más que ir corriendo al cuarto de Bookman. Llamé a la puerta, sí, pero ni esperé respuesta para entrar. No estaba... El lugar estaba vacío... Corrí hacia su oficina. Hubo suerte, se encontraba aún allí aunque parecía que iba a salir._

-¡¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué ya no puedo ser el cuidador de Tyki?- Lavi se encontraba indignado.

-Por que hace dos días mató a una persona que entro en su celda.- Realmente lo dijo tan seriamente que por un momento el más joven quedó sin palabras y hasta le creyó.

-A quien... ¿A quien mató?

-A Miranda... La pobre...

Lavi le miró sorprendido, pero que idiota había sido al creerle, solo estaba usando eso de excusa para castigar todavía más a Tyki, aquello le enfurecía de tal forma que sin controlar sus maneras empezo a gritar de nuevo, esta vez lleno de ira.

-¡¿Se puede saber que te hizo para que le odies tanto? !¿Que hizo Tyki para merecerse algo así?- Bookman le miró enfadado por la actitud de Lavi, al final ambos gritaban.

-¡Ese bastardo asesinó a toda mi familia! Me obligó a ver como les torturaba y los mataba, juré que me vengaría algún día y eso estoy haciendo.- Aquello ya si que no podía ser una broma... ¿A toda su familia? No sabía nada de que Bookman hubiese tenido una familia antes de adoptarle a el, jamás le había hablado al respecto.- Incluso me obligo a ver como descuartizaba a mi hijo poco a poco... Intentando que sobreviviera el mayor tiempo posible para oirle gritar... Lo siento Lavi, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a trabajar con él.

Pensar algo así se le hizo demasiado... Tyki... La persona que amaba... ¿Realmente había sido tan sumamente cruel? Sí... Era verdad que había matado, pues poseía ojos de asesino, y algunas veces, hasta daba miedo pero... Pensar que el ser que ocupaba sus sueños y pensamientos, era tan... Le costaba creerlo, y no sabía como sentirse con aquello, pues aun así... Le seguía amando y no quería verle sufrir.

No le volvió a decir nada a Bookman, salió corriendo de su despacho y fue a buscar a la supuesta asesinada por Tyki y persona que les había visto la noche anterior, besándose. No perdió mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que se topaba con alguna doncella les preguntaba por Miranda... Incomprensiblemente todas le respondían que el asesino la había matado... Algo estaba pasando y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¡Miranda!- La encontró en su cuarto, al fondo... todo estaba oscuro.

-Lavi-sama... ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Nadie puede entrar...- La mujer le respondio sin encender la luz.

-Todos dicen que estás muerta, ¿a que viene todo esto?- Lavi estaba confundido y más lo estuvo cuando pudo verla mejor... Estaba encadenada de un tobillo a una pata de la cama y con algunos moratones visibles en su cara.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que está pasando?- La mujer asintió mientras Lavi se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que lo primero que hizo Emma fue una pequeña reverencia.

-Debo disculparme con usted... Se que hice mal... Ahora me doy cuenta de ello...- Y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido.- Después de que le viera besando al asesino...

-¡Se llama Tyki!- Lo sabía... Sabía que era un asesino pero no soportaba que se refirieran a el por ese nombre.

-Ah... Le pido disculpas... Cuando le ví besando a... Tyki... sabía que acababa de hacer algo malo, pero tenía un contrato con Bookman-sama... Él ya sabía que aquel hombre sentía algo por usted, así que me mandó ocultarme aquí. Contó a todos que había sido asesinada y le prohibió atender más a Tyki. Aprovechaba para verle con frecuencia y torturarle con ayuda de sus matones mientras que a las noches, cuando todos dormían, yo podría salir de aquí y llevarle un poco de agua. Ayer cuando les ví... ustedes me vieron a mí... tuve que contarle a Bookman lo ocurrido.

-¡Lo va a matar! A-Ahora que lo sabe...- Lavi no podía creerse que su abuelo supiera que se había besado con Tyki... Él mismo había condenado a su amante.

Aun que Miranda no paraba de disculparse, él ya no hacía caso de nada, su mente se había quedado en blanco, necesitaba pensar en algo... Un plan para salvar a Tyki de la muerte... ¡Y estaba en blanco! Demasiadas emociones... Aquello no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Salió corriendo del cuarto de la mujer y rápidamente fue hacia el calabozo de Tyki.

Al llegar los guardias no le dejaron pasar a pesar de la gran insistencia del pelirrojo. En esta ocasión los gritos provenientes del interior eran más claros y no pudiendo hacer nada y con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia volvió a su cuarto.

Lavi se encontraba desesperado en ese momento... Iba a perder a la única persona que había amado en su vida, a la única que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, y todo por culpa de un estúpido beso... Un estúpido y maravilloso beso que hizo que el mundo dejara de girar por un segundo... Un hermoso segundo que le hizo el ser más feliz del planeta.

"_¡Le sacaré de esa asquerosa celda!" Me intentaba convencer a mi mismo de aquello, no podía dejarle solo y que le mataran, pero tampoco tenía ni la más minima idea de que podría hacer para rescatarle... ¿Dónde podría ponerle a salvo? Lejos de Bookman... O quizá cerca... Cuanto más cerca del peligro, más lejos del daño... ¡Ya está! Si le mantengo a mi lado... Me aseguraría de que nadie pudiera hacerle daño, no sin pasar por encima de mí._

_Estaba decidido... No me echaría atrás... Esperé a la noche y fuí a ver a Miranda, necesitaría algo de su ayuda para poder actuar._

-Gracias por tu ayuda Miranda.- Le sonrió el pelirrojo. En cuanto los guardias se fueran ellos entrarían.

-No es problema Lavi-sama, en parte soy culpable de lo que sucede.

Apenas tuvieron que esperar hasta que los guardas se marcharon... Ahora le tocaba a Lavi, entrar y salvar a Tyki. Lo que jamás se pensó que podría llegar a ver, aquello que no deseaba ni imaginarse en ningún momento, allí estaba.

Tyki estaba sentado en el suelo, encadenado de pies y manos a la pared. Su ropa estaba toda destrozada y llena de sangre. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y en su cuello un enorme collar con púas de acero se clavaba en su piel no dejando que las heridas que le causaba, se cerraran. Inconscientemente las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Lavi mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia él temiéndose lo peor... Que ya estaba muerto.

-Tra-Traere algo para curarle...- Susurró Miranda mientras abandonaba la celda para ir a buscar agua caliente y unas vendas.

Lavi ni la miró cuando salió, aun que no le gustaba ver aquello, no podía apartar la mirada de Tyki. Se podía sentir el olor a sangre en aquel lugar y estaba claro que toda era del moreno. Cuando llegó a su lado, tragó saliva y muy, muy despacio se agacho frente a él. Trató de llamarle, pero la voz no salía por lo que solamente alzó una mano y acarició con suavidad el largo cabello de su amor apartándole la melena de la cara.

Lejos de sorprenderse le miró con ríos en los ojos y de forma tierna, cuando al sentir aquel calor en el contacto, Tyki le miró, le miró casi llamándole, gritando por él. Una muda llamada, desesperada y necesitada. Nuevamente trató de decirle algo pero no era capaz, las malditas palabras no salían.

Luego de apartarle el cabello azabache acarició su rostro, tenía tan mala pinta... Una ceja cortada igual que un pómulo y rotos tanto el labio superior como el inferior, todo sangrando todavía. Su voz por fin salió de su garganta pero solo para hacer una pregunta de la cual conocía bien la respuesta.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- Su voz sonaba rota de dolor.

-Tra-Traje un poco de agua caliente, toallas y vendas...- Miranda llego con las cosas y las dejó junto a Lavi y se apartó un poco, sentía que molestaba un poco y se vió más útil vigilando que nadie viniera.

Lavi mojó levemente una de las toallas en el agua caliente y empezó a limpiarle la cara por el corte que tenía en la ceja. Tyki solo cerró los ojos, al estar la herida abierta le dolía enormemente. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de llorar mientras le curaba. Le vendó la cabeza y le puso unas tiritas en el pómulo para que le cerraran la herida.

Le estaba limpiando la sangre de los labios cuando la mano de Tyki tomó la de Lavi y se miraron... ambas miradas se cruzaron y el moreno acercó su rostro para besarle... un simple roce, un leve beso que casi no llegó a nada pues el pelirrojo se separó algo arrepentido.

-Tyki no... no puedo besarte... Te abriré las heridas...

Éste no respondió, su mirada era deseosa, solo pensaba en sentir a Lavi, su calor y su cariño... Y solo transmitiendo eso volvió a acercar su rostro volviendo a unirse ambos en un beso. Lavi intentó de nuevo separarse, pero no fue capaz... Tyki le había atrapado en su calor y sin poder hacer ya nada para romper el beso lo correspondió gustoso y profundizandolo un poco más.

Las palabras del menor se hicieron realidad, y las heridas de los labios del moreno se abrieron. Lavi al sentir el sabor de la sangre en el beso sí se separó, se relamió para limpiarse la sangre de sus propios labios y volvio a limpiar los de Tyki quien dejó salir un leve quejido por el dolor.

-Te dije que no debía besarte...- Habló como regañando al mayor.

-Necesitaba... sentir un beso tuyo...- Le respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.- Te amo... Lavi...

En sus sueños no habría podido desear oír otra cosa con la voz del moreno, pero aquello le hizo sentirse mal... Aquel "te amo" había sonado a despedida. No quería... Jamás aceptaría estar alejado de Tyki y menos si el ya no volvería. Lavi solo le dio un beso en la frente volviendo a acariciar su largo cabello.

-Tyki... No dejaré que te hagan daño, te sacaré de aquí como sea.- Decidido y totalmente convencido, le soltó el collar de acero que resonó al caer al suelo.

-No Lavi... No puedes... No puedo irme...

-¡No te dejaré aquí y que te maten!- Liberó las cadenas de Tyki... y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Despues de tantos años sentía sus muñecas y sus pies libres... Por fin podría acordarse de lo que era no estar encerrado... Podría salir de aquella horrible celda... Se dejó llevar por Lavi, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que salía y sentía el frío suelo de allí fuera.

_La diferencia de altura y corpulencia me hacía algo complicado llevar a Tyki, pero aquello no sería un impedimento para mí. Estaba frío... Seguro sería por llevar tan poca ropa, la pérdida de sangre y por las malas condiciones en que había estado. Miranda me ayudaba a llevarle, pero tampoco ella tenía fuerza suficiente. Por suerte, nadie venía por los pasillos y, dirigiéndonos a las escaleras, subimos arriba. Llevaría a Tyki a mi cuarto, allí podría asegurarme que de Bookman no le hacía daño. Nada más llegar, fuimos directos a dejarle sobre mi cama. Allí estaría comodo y podría atenderle mejor las heridas._

Tyki parecía dormido, todavía estaba cansado de soportar las palizas de los matones de Bookman, por lo que Lavi le dejo descansar y se acercó a Miranda.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Miranda... Deberías irte antes de que Bookman sepa que estás metida en esto, no quiero que te de más problemas.

-No hay de qué Lavi-sama, ha sido un placer ayudarle luego de haberle causado tantos problemas. Lo siento de verdad... Espero que le vaya bien.- Hizo una pequeña inclinación antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Suspiró más tranquilo al ver marcharse a la mujer, y mientras empezaba a sentirse algo feliz, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una mano se lo impidió y cuando se giró de nuevo a mirar quien era, pues quizá Miranda se había olvidado de algo, se quedó de piedra al ver que era Bookman con sus guardaespaldas, se le heló la sangre ante aquello.

-Lavi... Que bien que estás despierto.- Habló muy serio.- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que... me han robado...

Lavi, viéndose incapaz de responder, solo abrió la puerta ligeramente, tampoco podía dejar que viera que Tyki estaba allí con el aun que la suerte no parecía estar aliada con él esa noche. Bookman se abrió paso con la fuerza de sus guardaespaldas y el moreno en su cama, despertaba y se terminó levantando algo confuso.

-¿Lavi? ¿Dónde...- Despertó de golpe al sentir como los matones del viejo le amarraban por los brazos, inmovilizandole.

-¡Dejadle!- Lavi gritó tan fuerte que se convirtió en el centro de las miradas.- ¡Soltadle ahora mismo! ¡Estáis en mi cuarto, aquí no podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana!- Furioso se acercó a ellos para que se apartaran y volvieron con Bookman.- Tyki está bajo mi protección, no podéis tocarle.

Bookman observaba todo con semblante serio pero tranquilo. Fijó su mirada en Tyki, quien bien sabía, no necesitaba palabras para entenderle. El moreno le devolvió la mirada silenciosa. Sabía que en el momento en que Lavi bajara la guardia le mataría, ya sin mas dilación... No le haría esperar más. Bajó la mirada mientras los otros abandonaban el cuarto del pelirrojo, pero tuvo que sonreír al ver que se giraba a verle.

-¡Tyki!- Se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza sin ser muy consciente de que todavía estaba herido.- Ahora estas a salvo, ahora podremos estar juntos.- Se le veía muy emocionado.

-Lavi...- Le besó de forma algo rápida y seca.- Ven aquí.- Le tomó de la mano y le llevó a la cama sentandose ambos en ésta.- Lavi... Eres lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida y te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero así solo te pones tu mismo en peligro...- El más joven negaba con la cabeza, no se creía lo que oía.- Lavi quiero... quiero que te acuestes conmigo.

Lavi le miró gratamente sorprendido. Pensaba que Tyki no querría nada con él para no ponerle en peligro pero... acostarse juntos... hacer el amor... aquello sí era algo que realmente deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Por eso fue que, cuando el moreno se acercó a besarle, este le recibió rodeándo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos profundizando el beso mientras se iba recostando en la cama llevando a Tyki hacia encima suya.

Tyki se dejó llevar por Lavi apoyando sus manos en la cama a los lados del este, aunque cuando cogió una buena posición para mantenerse encima de él le tomó de la cintura, mientras levemente empezaba a levantarle la camiseta aprovechando para dejar suaves caricias por su abdomen.

Tras la falta de óxigeno se rompió el beso y luego, mientras el pelirrojo le observaba con detenimiento, un rubor se apareció en aquellas mejillas, no quiso desviar para nada la vista porque más que nada deseaba disfrutar de aquel majestuoso rostro, estaba nervioso pero trataba de no aparentarlo. Tyki cruzó su mirada con la de Lavi logrando apreciar el suave tono rojizo que tomaba su rostro. Sonriendo se acercó y, marcando un camino de besos desde su cuello hacia su boca, solo volvió a separarse para terminar de quitarle la camiseta. El pelirrojo tuvo que alzar los brazos para permitirle al otro aquel acto, pero en cuanto estuvo listo volvió a abrazarle por el cuello, le atrajo, le dio un beso suave en los labios, para a continuación ladear el rostro y lamer su cuello.

Tyki empezó a suspirar levemente con aquello mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Lavi juntando más ambos cuerpos y al mismo tiempo empezando a notar que la ropa le apretaba más de lo normal. Aquello le estaba excitando.

El menor soltó un jadeo con el contacto la cercanía, lo deseaba tanto como el otro, la única diferencia es que Tyki se veía tan seguro y él más nervioso, aun así su cuerpo no le permitió detenerse, inconscientemente en un movimiento alzó la cadera para rozar la erección contraria, lo que sintió al hacer eso le sorprendió, era… grande. Tyki ni cuenta se daba de lo que pasaba por la mente de Lavi por lo que el perfectamente seguia con lo suyo, aun que sí, no pudo contener un leve gemido al sentir su erección chocar con la del menor, lo cual solo le encendió más y empezó a morder y lamer una parte de su cuello dejándole una marca rojiza y bien visible.

-Ahh.- Jadeó a la vez que sus manos se cerraban de golpe en el cabello de Tyki, no le jalaron, sólo fue un acto reflejo, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, por un momento, por un momento necesitaba no verle o no respondería.- Ty-Tyki…- Estuvo a escasos segundos de decirle que no le dejara alguna marca, eso podría causarle problemas pero sinceramente ¿A quién le importaba eso ahora? Lento abrió los ojos, las sensaciones en ese momento eran tantas que le mareaban, las manos del ojiverde soltaron el cabello de Tyki y en una caricia por el cuello y los hombros tomaron la camisa para retirarla.

El moreno suspiró y le miraba fijamente hipnotizado por la expresión que presentaba el menor, jamás se había podido imaginar que pudiera ser tan adorablemente sexy. Con deseo le acarició la cintura, le desabrochó los pantalones y lentamente se los fué bajando, aun que sin separarse de él, solo pudo hacerlo hasta las rodillas y, mientras que el otro le permitía esto, se dedicaba a observarle, luego de quitarle la camisa vieja y maltratada admiró el pecho desnudo, sintió la cara caliente e, inconscientemente alzando la diestra, recorrió un contorno en ese cuerpo en una suave caricia, desde el pecho hasta llegar al comienzo del pantalón donde se detuvo ¿Lo correcto sería quitárselos no? Pensó el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar aquella prenda. Tyki sintió un escalofrío de lo más placentero con aquella caricia de Lavi por su cuerpo pero se le quedó mirando al ver que se detenía observando sus pantalones.

-¿Es que estás dudando?- Sabía que lo hiciera o no, ya no se permitiría echarse atrás por lo que cogió a Lavi de la mano y la llevó el mismo por sus pantalones para que tocara el bulto que sobresalía.- Está esperando por tí.

Se exaltó al sentirlo no se había equivocado, como lo sintió hace rato… era enorme… se sonrojó a más no poder gracias a esto y, de nueva cuenta, tragó saliva.- ¡N-No estoy dudando!- Respondió un tanto nervioso y eso que intentó disimularlo, respiró hondo y con ambas manos se dedicó a bajar el pantalón de Tyki, ese sonrojo no había desaparecido aun.

El mayor sonrió internamente al ver que al menos se había decidido a sacarle los pantalones. Dejó que se los bajara. Más tarde, se bajó el de la cama solo para quitarle a Lavi los suyos por completo y acarició su miembro sobre el boxer del pelirrojo presionándolo levemente para observar su reacción, estaba claro que era su primera vez y quería verle bien.

-¡Ahhhmm!- Se mordió el labio después de soltar ese jadeo, no quería que Tyki notara que era su primera vez, cosa que era bastante obvia después de todo, sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que alzaba sus caderas, mostrando que su cuerpo deseaba aun más contacto.

-Tienes unas reacciones excelentes...- Dijo con clara excitación en su voz. Se relamió los labios y muy, muy despacio fue retirando los boxers de Lavi hasta dejarle completamente desnudo ante él. Le miraba de arriba a abajo sin pestañear siquiera.- Eres todo lo que pueda desear.- Susurró mientras volvía a subirse a la cama.

-Tyki.- De nuevo le miró, no había marcha atrás, menos al estar completamente desnudo.- Tyki yo…- Se impulsó con ambas manos en la cama para alzarse y le abrazó para pegar su frente con la del otro.- Te amo.- Dijo lo que su corazón le gritaba en ese preciso momento para, seguido, besarle dulcemente.

Tyki le correspondió el beso tomándole suavemente de las caderas cerrando los ojos. Él tambien le amaba... Vaya si lo hacía... Pero lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, y no podía decirle algo así sabiendo lo que podría pasar si Bookman se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Sin romper el beso volvió a dejar a Lavi acostado en la cama, bajó sus manos de la cintura a las piernas de éste y se las abrió colocandose en medio y bajandose los boxers lo suficiente para dejar libre su erección.

El contrario le observaba todo el tiempo, respiraba mas acelerado por los nervios de lo que estaba por venir, pero para que Tyki estuviera seguro asintió, dándole a entender que podía proceder a lo siguiente al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de las manos y le acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Sería bueno... que te abrazaras fuertemente a mí... Te va a doler al principio.- Le avisó para que estuviera preparado, aun que imposible prepararse para aquello.- Intenta relajarte, así te dolerá menos.- Él tampoco era el más indicado para hablar pues no lo había comprobado para poder aconsejarle bien, de todas formas... Procedió a penetrarle lentamente.

-¡Ahh!- Gimió, y su cuerpo se tensó porque no estaba preparado, aun así, trató de controlarse rápido, respirar en pausas para permitir la entrada, dolía, pero lo soportaría.- L-Lo se…- Dijo en aquel tono nervioso y adolorido, no es que Lavi lo supiera realmente pero en verdad no quería verse como un completo inexperto frente a Tyki a quien abrazo sólo para después esconder su rostro en su cuello.

Así como pudo sentir la tensión del pelirrojo en su miembro, también notó como trataba de relajarse y aquello, no supo por qué exactamente, pero le gustó. Le fue penetrando de forma lenta y constante hasta que estuvo dentro de él por completo y se quedó quieto aún con algunos gemidos roncos saliendo de su garganta, esperando que Lavi se sintiera mejor.

-Ahh…ahh.- Se abrazó con mayor fuerza a Tyki, lo que había sentido en ese momento fue algo que el menor no podría explicar, aun estaba el dolor pero de pronto una carga de placer le inundó, tanto que de pronto él mismo inició el siguiente paso moviendo las caderas en círculos.- ¡Ahhhh!

Tyki suspiró con gusto al sentir aquello. Le beso en la oreja, luego en el cuello para besarle finalmente en los labios. Un beso profundo, buscando casi fundirse con el y empezando a embestirle. Sus manos no paraban quietas en el cuerpo de Lavi e iban desde las piernas hasta la cabeza de este, deseando sentirle por completo.

-¡Ahhmm… Ahh Ty-ki… Ahh!- Gemía con cada embestida, aquello se sentía cada vez mejor.- ¡Tykii!- Las manos de éste recorrían la espalda de su pareja con anhelo y placer, dejando alguna que otra marca por no lograr controlar su propia fuerza.- ¡Ahh… se… se siente tan… tan bien! ¡Ah sí Tyki!

-Sa-bía... que te... iba... Aaahm... a... gu-gustar...- No sabía como Lavi era capaz de hablar... A él le costaba horrores decir una pequeña frase, aunque ya bien conocía la fama de charlatán del pelirrojo. Le embestía cada vez más deprisa y con más fuerza... Como decía el menor, se sentía tan bien...

Y fue que, de repente, Lavi sintió otra sensación que jamás había sentido, algo se aproximaba.- ¡Ahh!- rechinó los dientes y se pegó de ser posible aun más al cuerpo de Tyki.- ¡Ya viene… no puedo más! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Su cuerpo se arqueó y el pelirrojo se corrió sin control.

Tyki no supo bien que fue lo que más le gustó... Si el grito de Lavi, que se corriera sobre ellos o la presión que hizo en su miembro al tensar el cuerpo cuando se vino, pero tambien se corrió el, dentro del pelirrojo con un ronco y fuerte gemido.

Salió del interior de Lavi lentamente aun que el menor no pudo reprimir un leve gemido de dolor. El moreno le dejo acostado en su cama mientras que el otro luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Otra cosa más que le delataba como primerizo, y es que no era capaz de luchar contra el cansancio y los ojos se le cerraban.

-Duermete, duerme en paz y descansa sin temor.- Le susurró Tyki al ver que se estaba quedando dormido.- Al despertarte ya no habrá más dolor, todo irá bien... mi amor.- Aquella era la mayor mentira que le fuera a contar a Lavi... Sabía lo que pasaría cuando este despertara, pero ahora solo quería hacerle feliz. Le besó en la frente viendo como se acurrucaba hacia el durmiendo con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.- Espero que un día... puedas perdonarme lo que acabo de hacer... Solo quería llevarme un buen recuerdo tuyo.- Le hablaba aún sabiendo que el pelirrojo no le oía.- Te amo Lavi... Aunque ahora de poco me sirva decírtelo.- Se levanto de la cama poniendose sus boxers.- Me hubiese gustado responderte cuando tú me lo dijiste... pero no debía...- Se dirigía a la puerta.- Adiós... mi amor...- Cerró los ojos y suspiró al abrir la puerta. Ahora si no podría hablar, ya solo por el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Recargado contra la pared, justo delante de la puerta del cuarto de Lavi se encontraba Bookman con sus guardaespaldas. Tyki le miró en silencio, parecía que ya supiera que estaba ahí. Los grandes hombres se acercaron al moreno y mientras uno le ponía unos grilletes en la mano, otro le colocaba el collar de acero con puntas, el mismo que llevaba cuando Lavi le rescató, pero ahora... no habría milagro. Hacer el amor con el pelirrojo le había cansado o igual por que estaba resignado, se dejó llevar de nuevo a su celda aun que algo estaba diferente. Junto a su cama había un extraño aparato, aun que no le presto demasiada atención, estaba tan cansado que hasta su dura e incomoda cama le parecía de algodón de las ganas que tenía de acostarse.

Se tumbó en la cama sin importarle ya nada más que descansar un poco, pero parecía que esta vez su castigo no le daría ni un solo respiro y esta vez... no serían los mismos golpes de siempre los que le dieran su merecido, pues para Bookman al haberse tirado a Lavi era un motivo más para matarle y posiblemente el definitivo.

_Dormía placidamente... Jamás habría pensado que se durmiera tan bien después de hacer el amor con la persona amada, todo estaba siendo mejor de lo que me habría imaginado. Cuando desperté no abrí los ojos, me quedé un momento disfrutando del calor de mi cama que para mi disfrute aún olía a él... a mi amante. Estiré los brazos para rodearle con ellos en un gran abrazo de buenos días pero... Estaba vacío..._

_Abrí los ojos con un temor que se confirmó. Tyki no estaba en la cama. Con algo de desesperación me levanté, me puse algo de ropa y le busqué por el cuarto._

_-¡Tyki! ...- No había respuesta._

_No estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación, y como si de un niño pequeño me tratara, incluso llegué a mirar bajo la cama. Con lo hermoso que había sido el sueño... No quería acabar en una pesadilla. Ni terminé de vestirme antes de salir de mi cuarto e ir, casi automáticamente, hacia la celda del moreno. Aterrado me quedé paralizado al escuchar unos gritos que provenían del interior. Unos gritos que, para mi más enorme desgracia, conocía perfectamente... Estaban torturando a Tyki. Sin saber bien lo que hacía corrí a entrar... O a intentarlo por lo menos, ya que los guardas me lo impidieron._

-¡No! ¡Dejadme entrar! ¡Dejadle tranquilo! ¡Estaba conmigo!- Casi como un horrible recordatorio, las lágrimas surcaron su mejilla.- El estaba... conmigo...- Repitió ya con menos fuerzas para gritar a causa del llanto.

No recibió ni la más minima respuesta por parte de nadie. Los guardas de la puerta solo le impedían entrar, y de dentro ninguna señal de que todo se fuera a acabar. Ninguna... Lavi no se movió de la puerta en ningún momento, esperando el milagro de que le dejaran pasar a ver como estaba el moreno, el cual luego de varias horas de tortura quedó silenciado.

El pelirrojo dejó de llorar en aquel momento y miró la puerta como si intentara atravesarla con la mirada, mientras su corazón parecía que dejaba de latir por la tensión. Sentía como este cada vez se hacía más pequeño y se le cortaba la respiración. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando dentro de la celda.

Esperaba... Esperaba... Esperaba hasta que casi sentía que moriría de la impaciencia y la angustia. No fue hasta después de hora y media del silencio, que la puerta se abrió. Bookman salió junto con sus guardaespaldas y ni a Lavi miraron, pasaron de largo perdiéndose por el pasillo. El pelirrojo trató de acercarse levemente a ver si lograba captar a Tyki con la mirada, todo lo que vió fue una extraña maquina. Se acercó más y, al ver que los guardas ya no le impedían pasar, entró corriendo solo para ver a aquel que tanto deseaba y amaba. Como si de un grifo estropeado se tratara, volvió a llorar, esta vez en silencio, mientras se acercaba a el.

-Tyki...- Susurró con la voz cortada. Hablaba casi sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.- ¿Por qué?- Aquello era lo que se estaba preguntando desde que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto.- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? Yo habría podido protegerte...

Llegando a su lado, se sentó en su "cama" junto a el acariciandole de nuevo el cabello, apartándoselo de la cara y descubriendo algo en su frente. Unos electrodos estaban conectados a su cabeza todo alrededor de ésta. Fue entonces que volvió su atención a las máquinas que había en el lugar y acabó entendiendo todo al fin... Con una tenían constancia de los signos vitales del moreno y con la otra... Le daban descargas eléctricas directas al cerebro. El resultado solo podía ser uno... el esperado por Bookman y el peor para él, Tyki estaba en coma.

_Tres días... Ya han pasado tres días y no hay cambios en el estado de Tyki... Yo no me moví de su lado en todo este tiempo... Tampoco es que Bookman volviera para rematarle o algo. Quien sabe... Igual lo único que ese maldito viejo buscaba era dejarle así en coma y que luego el muriese solo, de esa forma él no se mancharía las manos. Ojala pudiese hacer algo para que volviese a mi lado... La muerte me ha mostrado sus cartas... Pero no ganará esta partida. Si pudiera... Si estuviese en mi poder traerte de vuelta a mi lado... _

_En estos días apenas dormí cinco o seis minutos... suficientes para hundirme en la oscuridad. Necesito oír tu voz... Oir que me quieres... Al final la noche de sexo no había sido más que una despedida para el._

_No se en que momento me quedé sin más lágrimas que derramar, ya solo le puedo mirar con miedo. Miedo a perderle. No sería capaz de soportar semejante dolor..._

Unos pitiditos procedentes de una de las máquinas llamó la atención de Lavi. Imposible que fuera la de los electrodos... El no dejaría que le hicieran más daño a Tyki y ya los había retirado. Miró la otra con una tenue esperanza de que fueran señales de recuperación pero... su respiración se detuvo al ver que aquellos pitidos regulares acabaron convirtiendose en uno único... Uno que solo significaba una cosa y es que no había signos vitales en Tyki. Su corazón acababa de rendirse y, sin seguir luchando más por mantener sus latidos... se detuvo.

Lavi, completamente aterrado y desesperado, no se lo podía creer y empezó a practicarle un masaje cardíaco al moreno con la ya perdida esperanza buscando una posible recuperación, pero no solo era su corazón el cansado. Su mente había sido torturada hasta el punto de no poder hacer tampoco nada para que Tyki viviera.

-Tyki por favor... por favor... por favor... no te vayas... no me abandones...- Sus palabras eran entrecortadas... Cualquiera que le escuchara podría jurar que estaba llorando, pero ninguna lágrima caía. Ya no tenía más para derramar.- Tyki... No me hagas esto... no me dejes... por favor... por favor... por favor... por... ...- No pudo seguir, ya no podía hacer nada. Tyki acababa de morir y el no había podido hacer nada. Se sentía un miserable por no haberle mantenido en su cuarto, por no haberle tenido cerca cuando más lo necesitaba, por haberle dejado. Él... él debió haber evitado aquello.

Lavi se alejó de la cama donde yacía el moreno, retrocediendo, sin poder dejar de mirarle. Como desearía poder tener más lágrimas que derramar en ese momento, quizá eso le ayudaría a desahogarse, pero no... no tenía derecho a algo así, no después de haber dejado morir a la persona que más amaba... aquella persona que le había dado tanto amor en tan poco tiempo... ¿Poco tiempo? Si... Por culpa de su cobardía no había podido saber lo que Tyki sentía por el y eso solo le restó tiempo para estar a su lado. No podía... simplemente era demasiado duro tener una vida sin el a su lado.

Cuando se topó con la pared y no pudo retroceder más simplemente se dejó caer, sentándose en el frío suelo con la mirada perdida aún en Tyki, por lo que tardó en reaccionar ante lo que había tocado su mano. Lentamente cogio el pesado objeto y, aunque tardó unos segundos, lo miró detenidamente. Era el collar que le había quitado al moreno la noche que se lo llevó de aquella celda, solo para terminar de condenarle. Lo miraba muy fijamente, como si una macabra idea empezara a surcar la mente. Con quello todavía en sus manos se levantó del suelo y se acercó de nuevo a Tyki acariciando su rostro ligeramente.

-Tyki...- Apenas hablaba en pequeños y casi inaudibles susurros.- Mi Tyki... Yo... ire contigo... estés donde estés. Tú solo espérame, pronto nos volveremos a ver.- Se acercó a su rostro y unió sus labios en una promesa... La promesa de que volvería a verle aunque fuese en el más allá. Luego, volviendo a mirar el pesado collar se fijo en las gruesas y grandes púas que éste tenía. Lo observó un tiempo, tan solo unos pocos minutos antes de clavárselo lo más cerca que pudo de su destrozado corazón.- Nnngaaaah...- Soltó un quejido de dolor aun que intentó soportarlo lo mejor que pudo ya que en ningún momento pensó que no fuese a ser doloroso. El collar resonó al caer al suelo de piedra. Lavi sintió por un momento que perdía la vista y levemente se desvaneció quedando de rodillas junto al objeto con el que se había dañado y con el cuerpo sobre la cama de Tyki, justo a su lado. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras se desangraba rápidamente tomó la mano del moreno con la suya y nuevamente le beso lentamente en los labios antes de volver a hablar.- Solo... esperame... ahora voy... a reunir...me... contigo...- Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, feliz por poder reunirse de nuevo con el, mientras podía ver, pues no tardó en cerrar los ojos y perderse en la oscuridad.

No fue hasta la noche siguiente cuando Miranda, preocupada por algunos rumores que había escuchado de que Tyki había vuelto a la celda, fue a buscar a Lavi a su cuarto para ver si este le contaba lo que sucedió. Llamaba a la puerta incesantemente pero no recibía respuesta. A pesar de que no lo veía correcto entró sin permiso.

-¿Lavi-sama?- Se asomaba a todos los rincones de la habitación y hasta al baño, pero no había rastro del pelirrojo.

Algo de lo que si se dio cuenta era de que su cama estaba sin hacer, cosa bastante extraña sin que estuviera el por allí. Abandonó el cuarto y se acercó esta vez a la celda de Tyki. No había nadie en la puerta, ni un solo guarda por lo que se asomó a ver sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Nada más abrir la puerta se llevó ambas manos a la boca sin poder creerse lo que veía. El moreno estaba acostado sobre su cama, casi parecía dormido pero no se le veía que respirara... estaba muerto... Igual que un desangrado Lavi sentado en el suelo con medio cuerpo junto a su amor.

-La...Lavi-sama...- No fue capaz de acercarse. Miraba atónita la situación sin poder creerse aquello. Tyki parecía de lo más tranquilo, mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía feliz, como quien estaba con la persona que más quería.

A la mañana siguiente se enterraron ambos cuerpos, uno junto al otro, tal como lo habrían deseado, para así poder pasar juntos todo el tiempo... Hasta el fin...

**FIN**

_Luna: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! 8D_

_*Inner: … … Esto... ¿Esto te parece algo a publicar el día de SV? Òwó_

_Luna: … o3o ¿Esta mal?_

_*Inner: No nwn Esta perfecto.- Le da palmaditas en la cabeza a Luna cual perrito.- Buena chica... En este fic me senti orgullosa de ti._

_Luna: 8D Te gusta por que sabes que ahora si me mataran xDDD Yo por lo menos... ¡Me he reencontrado a mi misma con este fic! ¡Amo el drama! x3_

_¡Pido reviews! Aunque sea para avisarme de que vuestros asesinos a sueldo estan de camino._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
